


All The Deepest Blues Are Black

by Seta_Kaita



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, NO abuse even if it could be read as such, Quite Dark, Rickyl Writers' Group Mini-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seta_Kaita/pseuds/Seta_Kaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enid doesn't understand the way Rick and Daryl love.</p><p>400 words of Rickyl from Enid's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Deepest Blues Are Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> For the Rickyl Writer's Group Mini-Challenge: 400 words of Rickyl from another character's POV.
> 
> Song is "Deepest Blues Are Black" by Foo Fighters.
> 
> Beta-ed by the wonderful Michelle_A_Emerlind! Also, some serious advice, help and support from both MermaidSheenaz and Michelle_A_Emerlind. You guys are the best! Thank yous so much!
> 
> A gift to TWDObsessive. Because, TWD, you are a wonderful person and an amazing writer! Blooms Among The Dead made me cry so hard at first, then fall in love along with the guys and jump in joy when things turned out perfectly. Love all your fics. Thank you for sharing your wonderful talent with us!

 

 _The deeper the blues,_  
_The more I see black_  
_The sweeter the bruise,_  
_The feeling starts coming back_  
_All the deepest blues are black_

 

 

Enid didn’t understand.

These days, Rick and Daryl were by far the most interesting people in Alexandria, so when she got bored, she would watch them. She would see them look at each other fondly, read love in their touches, appreciation in their eyes.

She heard the constable talk about the other man, mostly about his amazing blue eyes – so what if the guy had blue eyes?, Enid wondered.

Sometimes, Enid secretly observed the mood between them changing, when blue eyes looked into another set of the deepest blue on God’s great earth and they turned dark. When touches lingered, hands drifted towards socially more inacceptable places in public. Enid would take that as her cue to sneak away unnoticed.

And frankly, she didn’t really care. Sure, she was hitting puberty herself, so she understood what it meant.

And she understood love.

What she couldn’t understand was watching the man in the mornings sometimes, standing on their porch, eyes heavy with missed sleep. She would watch from afar as Rick traced the bruises absentmindedly. The purple bruise blooming on his neck. The crimson marks on Rick’s hipbones she caught when he stretched and the t-shirt rode high and the pants low. The bite marks.

One time, she boldly walked up to him and pointed to Rick’s wrists that were such a dark shade of blue that Enid couldn’t help but see black. She asked the _constable_ about those, but Rick blushed and stuttered and couldn’t explain.

But every time Enid started to wonder, she felt like going under. She saw trouble and her mind started to spin.

All Enid could see in their relationship was black and blue. Blue irises sparkling with smiles. Black pupils blowing wide to chase away the blue right before Daryl pinned Rick against the kitchen wall, unaware of anyone watching. And those dark blue bruises. The deeper the blue the more Enid saw black.

Next time she caught him, Rick pressed on one and they watched as the bruise became even darker. Rick tried to explain, to tell her it wasn’t a bad thing, called the pain sweet and smiled when the feeling started to come back after a while. Enid didn’t understand.

To her, all the deepest blues were black.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Sorran pointed out to me that this fic is on the thin line between rough love and abuse, depending on how you want to see it. And she's absolutely right. That's why I added the "No abuse" tag, because to me, this is 100% rough loving and NOT abuse.  
> If you wanna read it as abuse, go ahead, though. I'm not gonna tell you how to interpret my works ;) You're free as a bird!


End file.
